Steven Kovacs
'Steven Kovacs '''is the main protagonist of the 1996 comedy-thriller ''The Cable Guy. ''He is played by Matthew Broderick. After his girlfriend flips out and gives him the boot, Steven Kovacs gets the very last thing he needed to fill the new void: an incredibly bizarre cable installer named Chip who latches on and insinuates himself into Steven's life. To his credit, Chip does lots of favors for Steven, up to and including helping him win back his girlfriend Robin Harris , but his odd, off-putting and sometimes illicit behavior (including buying Steven a prostitute and then making it up to him by beating the crap out of Robin's date, and later getting him an overelaborate entertainment system via "connections"... which ends up being stolen) proves too much to take and Steven eventually has to tell him to take a hike. Things quickly turn sour after that, and Steven finds out just how weird his "pal" really is when Chip begins stalking him and pulling various strings to try and ruin his life. History After a failed marriage proposal to his girlfriend Robin Harris, Steven M. Kovacs moves into his own apartment after they agree to spend some time apart. Enthusiastic cable guy Ernie "Chip" Douglas ), an eccentric man with a lisp, installs his cable. Taking advice from his friend Rick, Steven bribes Chip to give him free movie channels, to which Chip agrees. Before he leaves, Chip gets Steven to hang out with him the next day and makes him one of his "preferred customers". As promised, Chip arrives the next day, and he takes Steven to the satellite dish responsible for sending out television signals. Steven tells his problems with Robin to Chip, who advises him to admit his faults to Robin and invite her over to watch ''Sleepless in Seattle, which is running on HBO the next night. Steven takes Chip's advice, and Robin agrees to watch the movie with him. The next day, Chip begins acting more suspiciously, "running into" Steven and his friends at the gym and leaving several messages on Steven's answering machine. When Robin arrives to watch the movie, the cable is out, thanks to Chip, who intentionally sabotaged Steven's cable when he didn't call Chip back. Chip fixes the cable under the condition that they hang out again, to which Steven agrees. The next evening, Chip takes Steven to Medieval Times, where Chip arranges for them to battle in the arena, referencing the Star Trek''episode "Amok Time". Chip behaves aggressively, nearly killing Steven, who eventually bests him in combat. Afterwards, Chip congratulates Steven, who decides the experience was fun. When they arrive at Steven's home, Chip reveals that he's installed an expensive home theater system in his living room. Chip and Steven later host a party, complete with a karaoke sing-off. With Chip's help, Steven sleeps with a woman named Heather. The next morning Chip reveals that Heather is a prostitute. Furious, Steven throws Chip out, but Chip assures Steven he will make things better. Chip tracks down Robin, who is on a date with another man. When the man goes to the bathroom, Chip severely beats him and tells him to stay away from Robin. He later upgrades Robin's cable, saying that it's on Steven. Robin decides to get back together with Steven as a result. Steven tells Chip that they cannot be friends, which hurts Chip. Chip then begins a series of vengeful acts. He gets Steven arrested for possession of stolen property (the home theater system), although Steven is released on bail. During a dinner with his family and Robin, Steven is horrified to see Chip is in attendance as well. Steven tells him to leave, but Chip tells him to play along or he will show everyone a picture of Steven with the prostitute. The evening goes from bad to worse, with Steven punching Chip after the latter implies he slept with Robin. Steven is later fired from his job when Chip sends out a video of Steven insulting his boss to the entire office that was recorded on hidden cameras in his apartment. After doing some investigating, Rick tells Steven that Chip has been fired from the cable company for stalking customers, and uses the names of television characters as aliases (with his current alias taken from ''My Three Sons). Chip calls Steven that night, telling him he's paying Robin a visit. Steven tracks them down to the satellite dish, where Chip holds Robin hostage. After a physical altercation and a chase, Steven gets the upper hand and is able to save Robin. As the police arrive, Chip goes into a long speech on how he was raised by television and apologizes to Steven for being a bad friend. Chip then dives into the satellite dish, knocking out the television signal to the entire town, just as the verdict in a highly publicized case involving a famous child star is about to be revealed. Chip survives the fall, but injures his back. As Steven and Robin reunite, Steven forgives Chip and asks for his real name. Chip jokingly replies "Ricky Ricardo". Chip is later taken to the hospital in a helicopter. When one of the paramedics addresses him as "buddy", Chip asks the paramedic if he is truly his buddy, to which the paramedic replies "Yeah, sure you are", causing Chip to smile deviously just before the credits roll. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Victims Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Serious Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:In love heroes Category:Male Heroes